Automatic dishwashing is a demanding field in which specialized detergent formulations are required to deliver efficient and effective sanitization and cleansing of dishware, including stain removal and tough food cleaning. Automatic dishwashing has some unique constraints as compared to fabric laundering; for example, spotlessness and lack of film on glasses and silverware is particularly important. In many laundering operations, in contrast, there is a tolerance for substances which may be greasy, oily, soapy or lubricious, often fabric softeners or fatty acid salts, being deposited on the substrate being cleaned.
In modern automatic dishwashing formulations, tough food cleaning performance is essential. Alkalis are used as effective builders but may be highly corrosive, especially at high levels. Stain removal, for example of stains deposited by hot beverages such as tea, coffee or the like is especially sought after by the consumer. This is commonly accomplished by a variety of bleaches.
Automatic dishwashing with bleaching chemicals is different from fabric bleaching. In automatic dishwashing, use of bleaching chemicals involves promotion of soil removal from dishes, though soil bleaching may also occur. Additionally, soil antiredeposition and anti-spotting effects from bleaching chemicals are desirable. Some bleaching chemicals (such as a hydrogen peroxide source, alone or together with tetraacetylethylenediamine, a.k.a. "TAED") can, in certain circumstances, be helpful for cleaning dishware.
Various efforts have been made to improve the efficacy of liquid automatic dishwashing detergents.
It is accordingly an object herein to provide an improved automatic dishwashing detergent formulated to deliver uncompromised levels of cleaning and stain removal without undesirable spotting/filming, odor or foaming deficiencies.